Campus Grinder
Transcript (Cutscene) KR Two-Five: "Hey, Six-Four. Lonely?" KR Six-Four: "Cruisin’ for a date, Two-Five?" KR Two-Five: "Sorry, honey. You’re not my type. Radar echoes ahead. Yeah, Command wants us to get this shit locked down ASAP so we can move to new location." KR Six-Four: "Oh, shit. Nemacyst! Hang on! Can’t shake em! Gun One, take ‘em down! We are landing, now!" (Playthrough) KR Six-Four: "Hang on! LZ is hot! Repeat, hot!" Marcus Fenix: '"Incoming! We need to secure this courtyard! Move out! Fall in." 'Dominic Santiago: "Right with you." (Cutscene) Marcus Fenix: '"Form up! Control, this is Delta. Conforming Six-Four report: first drop zone aborted. We are at East Barricade. I repeat, East Barricade, over." 'Lt. Stroud (COM): "Copy that, Delta. Be advised, there are survivors at Two-Five’s crash site." Marcus Fenix: '''"Then that’s our first stop. What’s the situation on the ground?" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "You have two options, Delta. You can take the street… or move through those buildings ahead of you." (Building choice) Marcus Fenix: '"We’ll take both. Baird, you’re with me, Cole, Dom, take the street. We’ll cover you." (Playthrough) 'Damon Baird: '"What was that?" 'Augustus Cole: '''"Enemies spotted!" '''Dominic Santiago: "Marcus! We could use some support!" Damon Baird: '"Can’t get a target!" '''Marcus Fenix: '"Seeder!" '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Hammer of Dawn is online." Dominic Santiago (COM): '"Marcus, we’ve got a problem at Triple C. Door’s secured from above." '''Marcus Fenix: '"Sit tight, Dom, we’re almost there." '''Lt. Stroud (COM): "Hammer of Dawn is offline." Augustus Cole: '''"Damn!" '''Dominic Santiago (COM): "Trokia!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Dom, we’re pinned down! You should have position! Over!" '''Dominic Santiago (COM): "Got it! On our way!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Thanks for the assist." '''Dominic Santiago: "You know it. That’s why we’re here." (Cutscene) Dominic Santiago: "Hey! Drop it! Now!" 'Marcus Fenix: '"Shit." 'Damon Baird: '"They’re not goin’ anywhere yet." 'Marcus Fenix: '"All right. Dom and I will go ahead, clear the way. You catch up when you can." Walkthrough Bullies on the playground. You'll march forward and into a firefight just ahead, in the wide open courtyard of the campus. If you'd like a perfectly safe firing spot, look at the corner of the wall in front of you towards your left. You'll see a destroyed car with a small wooden plank in front of it. Stand on the plank to elevate yourself just above the wall, and open fire on the enemies. For some reason, the enemies aim at the wall in front of you. The only people capable of hitting you are the Grenadiers because of the large spread of their Gnasher Shotgun rounds at long range. If you want to get into the fight, take cover behind the first object you see and watch for enemy fire coming from all angles. Its recommended that you stay in place for a while, thinning out the Locust army. If you can, keep your squad nearby to prevent them from running off on their own to certain doom. There are enemies in every corner of the courtyard, so don't let your guard down until you're sure everything is clear. Watch for Sniper fire from the far side of the courtyard, as well as Torque Bow shots coming from Theron Guards across the way. If you can safely push towards the opening along the wall to the left, you'll find a Longshot that might help in the clearing process. The last salvo from the enemy comes in the form of two Boomers that storm onto the scene from the far end of the courtyard. The Torque Bow is capable of killing each with a single shot, and the Longshot Sniper Rifle will similarly make the fight with the Boomers must easier to finish. When the area is clear, look along the wall to the right to find a set of COG Tags. The squad splits up again just ahead, and as always we favor the path on the left. Head into the building and move upstairs. As you approach the doorway at the top of the stairs, be ready to intercept a Theron with a Torque Bow. Show him your Chainsaw and then continue through the halls to an area overlooking a battle between the Locust and your separated squadmates. Show 'em some love by firing on them with a Torque Bow or the nearby Longshot. When the courtyard below is clear, continue through the building and watch as a Seeder appears in the outdoor area below. Keep a close eye on the Nemacyst and do not let them get to you. There's a Hammer of Dawn weapon to your left, but don't rush for it right away. There's two Wretches lead by a Grenadier down the hall, plus some Wretches you'll have to watch out for from the ceiling. Luckily, these Wretches aren't of the exploding kind so you can use melee attacks to take 'em out. Grab the Hammer of Dawn when you've cleared out the building and use it to destroy the Seeder outside. Continue to finish off the rest of the Locust with the Hammer of Dawn. Once everything's done, grab back the traded weapon and move on. Move through the building halls and you'll soon reach a large crank you need to turn to open a gate for your squadmates outside. Just through the next doorway, watch out for some Wretches and grab the Longshot on the floor. The courtyard outside is packed with Locust, including an enemy Sniper in the building across the street. Take out the Sniper first, then proceed to clear the rest of 'em out, then find the stairs at the end of the hall that lead you to street level. Grenadiers will spawn across the street, and the best firing spot is back upstairs. Once they're rid of, head back out into the street. Watch for a few Wretches that crawl up from the chasm to the right, then move into the building across the street and out the other side. Finish clearing the area, then look for a propane canister to the right that you can blow up to take down a fence. Just through the gate, you'll meet back up with the other half of your squad and into the next chapter, Bad to Worse. Category:Gears of War walkthrough